Crossing The Line
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Just as Morgan and Garcia are getting where they should be, Derek says something that crosses the line with Penelope. How will he be able to fix his mistake before what they had for a short time is gone? THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_This was the one-shot I was talking about, and about the one-shot part... well my best friend had convinced me to turn it into a Three Shot! So instead of one shot, it's a three shot with a little more story to it (hopefully!)_

_Speaking of my best friend Noel, she helped me come up with some of the plot, she gave me some ideas, I tweaked them then wrote them down, so I thank her for helping me :) Now, On with the story!_

_Crossing The Line_

(Garcia's POV)

I sink into my office chair with a sigh, as the team had just told me the case had been wrapped up and their way home. While the case was going, I didn't get a lot sleep, in fact for a period of about 3 or 4 days, the only time I went home was to grab some clothes and take a shower, other than that I pretty much spent that time Span at the BAU. Which I'm sure nobody would approve of if they found out, especially Derek.

Speaking of Morgan, we have officially been together for about a week or so and right now, everything is going really good, it's actually going fantastic if I might add. It just been kind of weird for me I guess, getting used to dating your best friend and all. We'll just have to wait and see what the future must hold.

Ever since they had called me, i was just finishing up any left over work and trying to not fall asleep before they get here, and so far I'm not doing a good job because I've dozed off about 4 times and it's soon going to be a 5th time when the phone in office rings. Eager to not fall asleep, I jump to get the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Garcia, you seem... eager for something." JJ laughs.

"You have no idea..."

"I called to let you know that we are just pulling into the BAU, and may I say... " She lowers her voice for the next part "Morgan's fast when he wants to be. Damn you think someone was trying to light his ass on fire. I assume he should be up there rather quickly." She inquired. Just as I'm about to answer, I hear the sliding of footsteps in the hallway outside my office door. Then comes Morgan stumbling slightly into the room.

"Yeah, you were right about him being quick cause he's already standing here in front of me, so I'll let you go and I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up, I don't even put the phone down before I'm pulled up out of my seat by him, so I'm standing directly in front of him.

"I missed you, it was kind of bland without you there with us.. with me." He whispers the last part as he bend down slightly to kiss me. Morgan pulls away reluctantly but he keeps his hold on my arms.

"So how has my baby girl been without me for a good 6 days?" He asks with the signature Morgan smirk on his face. I answer his question by yawning, and his smirk just gets bigger.

"I take it your tired?" He smiles but then in an instant the smile vanishes as he get's a good look at my face. Crap, I take it he's noticing the dark circles under my eyes supporting my no sleep, ohh and along with the bags as well.

"How long have you not been sleeping?" Derek asks softly while looking into my eyes.

"I have been getting a couple hours here and there at the BAU but nothing…" Morgan interupts me with a harsh glance.

"Wait, slow your roll. You meaning to tell me that you haven't gone home to sleep? Why the hell are you here at the office instead of at home, where you should be?" He asks with a hard tone in is voice.

"Because I have the right to, at least I got some sleep here. And besides I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways so let's just drop it at that ok?" I begin to walk away but Morgan lightly grabs my wrist to stop me from walking away.

"Penelope, I'm not dropping it. No offense but you look like you've been dragged through hell and back. I just want to make sure that your ok and doing well, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Would you just drop it ok?!" I say harsher than I had wanted to come out as. Morgan's muscles in his jaw tense up as I can visibly see his teeth clenching together.

"You know, whether you like it or not I'm not dropping this. I care about you!"

"Derek, sometimes you care too much! I need to be able to handle my own problems and not have my boyfriend solve them for me!" I raise my voice slightly as I begin to pace slightly.

"Ohh I care too much? And I guess that's somehow better then Kevin, who in my opinion never gave a shit about you, let's not even get started on Battle, who cared just to fucking shoot you!" When he says that, I completely stop in my place, looking at him with wide eyes.

How the hell can he have the fucking nerve to say that? Nooo, how the hell can he even think that?

I look at him, my eyes no longer have a shread of happiness in them, that now being replaced by anger.

"So that's what you think about that? Your saying I seem to pick people in my love who don't care about me, or in your opinion they don't. You know what, maybe you were right on that one, I may have just continued that streak." Without another said, I quickly grab my purse and coat and start walking towards the elevator to get home. I just can't deal with this right now.

Of course, Morgan is following quickly behind me.

"Garcia.. I didn't mean it like that it's just, you have to let me help you.. I shouldn't have said what I did, my anger got ahead of me." He tries to vier in front of me so I can't walk any further on numerous occasions, but he fails every time so he eventually gives up.

"Morgan, I have to admit. You crossed the line on that one, a line you shouldn't have crossed." The elevator doors open so I can get in. The doors close a scant second before Morgan can get in.

As this point I don't really want to go home to sit alone at my house were Morgan will probably end up being in 30 minutes, so I text JJ and see if she's at home, few seconds later she texts back saying she is and I type a simple reply of ok as the doors open to the parking area where my car. I just get in the car, and drive off.

_So I hope you guys liked it for the first chapter of a three shot! As for the next chapter, it will b__e a lot more comedic in my opinion, and I hope you guys think that as well!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here comes the second installment of the Crossing The Line threeshot and I hope you guys think it's as fantastic as I hope it to be! Again, I have to thank my best friend Noel for helping me with a lot, and when I say a lot I mean A LOT! Lol anyways, let's continue shall we?_

_Crossing The Line_

(Garcia's POV)

As I'm driving down the road, I make a rash decision to go see JJ at home hoping she can help me with you know...all of this. Instead of continuing to drive towards my house, i head off in the direction of her place. About 15 minutes later, I had arrived at JJ's home. The minute I had gotten out of the car, JJ rushes outside the house. I assume she must have seen me pull up. She reaches me and the car, smiling at me.

"Garcia! What a surprise, I thought you'd be with Morgan." From the look on her face, she guesses what's wrong.

"Ohh it's about him isn't?" Her once smile is now a frown on her face. "Let's get inside and talk about it, then I can decide if I need to beat his ass." JJ and I walk up to the house, and enter. As I take off my coat and shoes, she closes the door behind me.

"So what's going with you two? Is there trouble in paradise?" JJ asks while raising her eyebrow suggestively. I crack a small smile before sitting down in a kitchen chair. She takes a seat in a chair across from me.

"Seriously though, what is going on between you two? Did you guys get in a fight? He said something stupid like most men do?" I take a deep breath before explaining everything to JJ; the no sleep, him finding out, then everything he had said and tried to say.

After finishing she leans back into the chair, and get's a small frown on her face.

"I could see why your upset, he said something that was a complete dumbass move, but as I said early men do tend to due that." She looks at me for a moment before standing up from the chair and grabbing her cell phone of the kitchen table.

"Let me make a call real quick." He punches in a number into her phone, then puts down on the table and hit speakerphone. Seconds after she hits speakerphone, we hear the phone ringing, and just as we begin to hear it ringing, the other person picks up the phone.

"Morgan." He calls through the phone in a tired voice. And she called Morgan, that's wonderful. I went to JJ's to avoid him, not have a conversation with him.

"Hey Morgan, it's JJ look I have some news I figured you wanted to hear." She says as she takes a seat back in her chair.

"What do you have JJ?" He asks with an improved attitude since he had picked up the phone.

"Well Morgan, Your girlfriends at my house," She looks at me before continuing. "And she had told me everything that happened between you guys, she sounded really upset." She looks at me before mouthing the words 'just go along with it.' Before I can ask what she's talking about, Morgan answers back to her.

"Ohh thank god she's ok! She drove off without telling me where she was going, and I got worried sick. I checked her house, then I was actually about to head to my place to check and see if was there when you called." He answered as me and JJ heard his voice as if it was shaking.

"You might wanna hurry though, she said she was getting ready leave, I don't think I can hold her off much longer." On the other end, we heard him stand up then a crash to the floor, as if he launched up out of his seat too fast and he knocked it to the ground.

"JJ I'm coming right over, keep her as long as ya can. I'll be there in 10-15 minutes just keep her there." He hangs up the phone, and I look at her.

"What the hell do you mean by play along?"

"It's simple all you have to do is get your stuff together in a pile sort of and look upset, everything will fall into place afterwards, If you want I can help you look upset." JJ get's up and dabs a paper towel in the sink to get it wet slightly, then she comes over to me and hands it to me.

"What are you doing JJ?" I ask her as I lift the paper towel up.

"Even though your mascara is a little messed up from crying, use it to make it look like your crying more or have been."

"Isn't that lying to him though?" I ask.

"Garcia, you said he made you suffer slightly when he said that, right?" She asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Well as the saying goes, paybacks a bitch. Now dab your eyes quickly." Doing what she says, I run the paper towel over my eyes, then I hand it back to her. She surveys my face now.

"Good, that looks real good." There's a frantic knock on the door and she walks over to the door to look through the peephole to see who is there.

"It's him now put your head down on the table and I'll do the rest." Just as She opens the door do I finish putting my head down.

"She still here?" He asks quickly stepping in the house. She closes the door after he enters.

"She's over there. She's been like that for a while now." I hear JJ answer him, then footsteps to right next to me. I hear the sound as if someone is crouching down next to me, then there's a soft voice.

"Sweetheart it's me. I know you won't talk to me, hell you have every right to, but I just hope you're listening to me to hear that saying what I said was the biggest mistake ever. I just wanted to let you know that I know I haven't told you enough already but I love you so much, and I always will. I just pray to god that you give me the chance to make it up to you for the rest of my life, and that's exactly what I plan on doing." There's a moment of silence before I feel him kiss the top of my head before whispering I love you one last time before standing up.

"I've made my case, nothing more I can do right now. The rest is all on her. You'll know where I'll be JJ." I hear him walk away from me then the door open and close. After a couple of seconds I raise my head and look at JJ.

"You heard what he said, the rest is all on you Pen." She says quietly. After exchanging final talk and goodbyes, I'm in my car and heading towards my home. A good 20 minutes later I get there, and as I unlock my door my mind starts fully analysing what he had said. I finally unlock my door, and walk in then turn around to close the door. Before I turn back around, I take off my coat and shoes. When I finally turn around, I see Morgan sitting Nonchalantly on my couch, staring at me.

_Sorry, but I had to leave it there! But I hoped ya guys loved reading it as much as I loves writing it for you guys :)_


	3. Chapter 3

So this will be the last chapter of Crossing The Line, which I hope you guys have been excited for! And I didn't think of this chapter alone, Noel my best friend helped me here :) before we get started here, I just wanted to say you guys are like the best fans ever! Now, I'm going to quit rambling and continue on :)

Crossing The Line

(Garcia's POV)

How the heck did he get into my apartment? You know what, I'm not quite sure I want to know. On second thought, I really want to know because I never gave him a set of keys, And I'm sure as hell I locked the door last time I left.

Looking at him, he smiles before sitting up in his position on the couch.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I ask him angerly while bypassing the couch as I head into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Let's just say I very quickly picked the lock, then locked it back up once I got inside." Dropping the unopened bottle of water on the floor, I look at him.

"And why in the world did you do that?"

"Because we need to talk." I pick of the bottle of water then glare at him harshly.

"No we don't, you may think we do but we so why don't why don't you just leave?" He gets up from the couch and walks over the counter to get a closer look at me.

"I get that your mad, and you have the reason to be. But there's no reason for you to not listen to me for 5 minutes, please that's all I ask for and if still by the end of those 5 minutes you still feel the same, I'll walk out and leave." Putting the bottle on the counter, I look up at him and he get's a pleading look in his eye.

"Please Penelope, just let me explain."

"Fine go ahead." I give up knowing that I won't win this battle. I walk out of the kitchen and sit in a chair by the counter.

"What I had said...I was caught up in the moment, and I guess my brain to mouth filter wasn't working, not that it ever does but still. The point is I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry for that."

"See Morgan, I get what you're saying, I totally do. But my question is how long have you actually had that thought in your head for?" Since I'm sitting next to Morgan, he's gives me a sideways glance.

"To be honest it depends on how far you wanna go back."

"What are you talking about Derek?" I ask him as I turn my body to face him.

"See, in my opinion Kevin never cared about you which was a huge mistake on his part, and if he has cared about you, it wasn't that much. I mean come on the man never trusted you with me! Let's not forget the man had hated the idea when we had to share a room in Alaska."

"What?" I ask him as I adjust my position in my chair.

"Let's face it Garcia; the man hated me because He thought I was fucking man whore."

"Now I wouldn't go that..."

"Come on baby girl! You and I both know that he hated me! Now my question is, why did you put up with a man that hated your best friend? You wouldn't usually do that so why did you?" He asks me now, turning in his seat to face me.

My mind freezes after he asks me that question. I have never really thought about it before, but now as I think about I guess I thought that since Battle made me think he liked me just so he could hurt me, so I guess in my mind, I started thinking that every man is going to try and do that. Well, Kevin hadn't done that, I felt like I needed to hold on.

The silence doesn't go unnoticed by Morgan as he gives me a sad look before reaching a hand out and resting it on my shoulder.

"Come on Garcia talk to me here." He tries to coax it out of me.

"I guess what you said was partially right. After everything with Battle, I felt... like everyone would do that to me, so when I found out Kevin wouldn't I held on because in mind, I'd never find another guy like him. So Morgan, I guess your right." I tell him quietly, then look down at the floor.

"Sweetheart, I'm wrong. I never was right." He gets up off his chair and stands up in front of me to drag me up of the chair. He tucks his index finger under my chin and makes me look up at him.

"If only you would see that I would never do that." He envelopes me in his arms as he kisses the top of my head. He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck as he continuously says I'm so sorry.

Well, there's the end of the three shot and I hoped you guys liked it! :)


End file.
